Wild Night
by BornNephilium
Summary: Alec PartyxAlcohol Magnus   One crazy night. Alec tries to recall his night with a little help from Jace and Magnus. "In short, we had sex." "We did?" "Yes, very raunchy, hot, sex. Too bad you can't remember." Lemons/Crack
1. No recollection

**Listening to Chris Brown's All Back and trying to write hot sex between two guys is way harder than any test I've ever taken.**

"_Right there," Alec arched his body off the floor. He felt something tickle the stretch of skin over his hip and he laughed. The music was loud enough to chase any coherent and sensible thought from his brain. Everything around him was just one big blur. _

Alexander Lightwood woke up with an earsplitting headache that started at the middle of his forehead and traveled all the way to the back. It felt like something you would experience after consuming half your body weight in alcohol, which is exactly what Alec did. He opened his crystal blue eyes and tried not to hiss at the sun, "Shit." He groaned and rubbed his eyes to keep them covered. His skin felt cold against the hardwood flooring of his room. "Wait, I don't have flooring in my room… Why am I even on the floor?" his skin screeched lightly against the polish as he moved to a sitting position. Sheets were tangled up in his legs, half hanging on the bed. Standing up was proving to be a harder task than he had originally thought. When he finally stood up his back knotted fiercely and painfully since his muscles weren't use to sleeping on the floor with no support. He looked at the room he was in and realized that it was his guest room; he also realized that he was completely naked. "What happened last night…" his eyes widened like sauce pans. Thinking back to the night before, Jace had thrown a party at their house. There was music and the whole nine yards. Everybody was invited from their school. Everybody.

"_You like that?" the voice spoke in his ear, the whisper almost swallowed by the music._

_Alec moaned low and throaty, "Oh, yeah." He felt hot, "Mmm, harder."_

He shook his head, unable to remember anything in fine detail, "Why am I naked!" As hard as he was trying to avoid it, his brain raced through every possibility. Of course it touched upon the confusing/horrifying scenario that he had sex, very drunk and probably unprotected sex. He walked less than two feet over to the open door, squinting and peeked into the hallway. Things were tipped over and there was food everywhere. Confetti and glitter coated the floor and the furniture. Typical party aftermath Alec guessed. He stretched his lithe figure against the door frame and groaned at the popping of the joints in his spine.

The pounding in his head increased tenfold causing him to hunch over a little desperately. He stumbled into the hallway, thankful for the darkness and got half way down the hall before he tripped over his own feet and a wave of nausea hit him.

_Alec bit the strangers bottom lip, sucking on it lightly. The stranger kissed Alec on the side of his jaw. He felt teeth biting lightly down his neck and hands playing with his belt. _

He managed to get to his room, promising to clean up the mess he just made in the hall after he got some clothes on. His legs wouldn't cooperate well with him though, his muscles felt like jelly under his pale skin and the sides of his ass and inner thighs hurt. His hip knocked painfully on the corner of the coffee table giving him a weird sense of déjà vu.

"_Ow," said Alec breathlessly, feeling behind himself for the corner of the table had just been backed up into. The stranger had his hands under Alec's shirt at the small of his back. _

Alec's mind flashed a quick picture of caramel skin, green eyes, and a husky voice, confusing him.

"_You alright?" the stranger asked out of reflex, not really caring about the answer. _

_Alec nodded and tipped the mixture of vodka and soda he had in a beer bottle to his lips. The stranger in front of him grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp before going to his knees to set the bottle on the floor. Instead of swallowing it and standing up he unbuttoned Alec's jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. He grabbed Alec's hardened shaft and moved his hand up and down it a couple times before giving him head with a mouth full of alcohol and soda. Alec's fingers found their way into the strangers hair, he tugged lightly. The bubbles felt amazing on his shaft and so did the constant transition between the chill of the alcohol and the heat of the stranger's mouth. The stranger stopped short, much to Alec's dismay and stood up. Before he could protest, the stranger kissed him on the lips, long and hard. Their tongues met and Alec tasted whiskey._

He slumped against his wall not sure what was worse: the naked unknown of last night, or the hangover that resulted from it. He decided it was the earlier. Pain spiked up his back, starting from his tailbone. His phone vibrated from the top of his dresser which from the angle he was at, sitting against his wall, was above him. He inched up the wall and grabbed the phone only to sink back down again. His ass didn't like the contact with the floor but it would have to deal with it. He flipped the phone open, the brightness of the screen made him want to puke so he hit a few buttons, hoping to turn it down.

**One new text message(s)**

**Jace**

He opened the message and resisted the urge to actually groan in annoyance at his phone screen.

**Jace: I just woke up to find out that I Googled the Twilight Breaking dawn trailer. So either drunk me doesn't know I'm straight or sober me doesn't know I'm gay. Reply to this text so that I know you're alive. Bonus if you spell all the words right.**

Alec hit the reply button and spent more time than he was use to finding all the right key board keys to lay out his response.

**Alec: What do normal people do to handle hangovers? I literally want to eat my own face.**

**Jace: Did you puke yet?**

**Alec: Yes. **

**Jace: Doesn't surprise me since it's your first hangover and all. You were wasted last night. Like, you made me look sober. So, how do you feel other than the hangover?**

**Alec: I slept on the floor and woke up covered in a blanket of bad decisions. Fill me in on the events of last night before I go throw up in the trashcan of shame. I don't remember anything after… "You have five seconds to down two beers. Go."**

**Jace: You got drunk after two beers?**

**Alec: THEY WEREN'T BEERS. They were some other kind of demon alcohol. Why does my ass hurt so much**

**Jace: Oh yeah, I left after I walked in on you riding a guy's dick.**

Alec could hear his own jaw hit the floor. The text stared at him mockingly. He leaned against the dresser, bringing his knees up to his chin. His phone vibrated in his hand again.

**Jace: It was weird, I mean you're the older brother and all but it was like walking in on two teachers fucking in a class room or a baby having sex with Jesus. **

**Alec: No fucking way. No fucking way! I hate you. **

**Jace: No, you hate you.**

**Alec: No, I hate you.**

**Jace: You hate me because that party was so fucking awesome that it was impossible for you to keep up pretending to be straight under all that heat. **

**Alec: I hate you even more now.**

**Jace: God, I need to get you drunk way more often. I woke up to three voicemails from you. The first one was just you laughing for three straight minutes and the second one scarred me for life so I deleted it and the third one was you telling me I should wear Church like last year's toga. **

**Alec: Why did you delete the second one…?**

**Jace: You dialed me while you were having sex. **

**Alec: iuytfxcgvhbjiufytdghjk! WHO! **

**Jace: Who…  
>Alec: Who. Did. I. Sleep. With?<strong>

**Jace: Uh, Magnus Bane. **

**Alec: I had sex with Magnus! Fuck God. He's straight.**

**Jace: Yeah, way to fuck our neighbor. And no, he's a long time bisexual. **

Alec noticed his shades were open. His windows were on the same side of the house that Magnus's room was. He took a deep breath and pushed off the wall and yanked the curtains closed with unnecessary force.

**Alec: I can't walk. **

**Jace: Way too much information. I can't see past Clary's insane red hair to look at the clock.**

**Alec: Your phone has a clock.**

**Jace: thanks. **

**Jace: I think you should text Magnus or call him or limp over there or something so that you can get the rest of your night straightened out. Like, I don't think he was drunk. He doesn't drink. **

**Alec: I had really slutty drunken sex with my sober male neighbor. Fuck. There is no way I'm going to face him. Ever. I'd rather have sex with a fat woman.**

**Jace: Oh, I think you did that last night too. You swore she was Adele. **

**Alec: TELL ME NO MORE. Oh my god. My head, my ass, my liiiiifffeee…**

"_Tell me what you want me to do," Magnus leaned over Alec, speaking directly in his ear. His hands gripped the fabric of the bedding beside either side of Alec's head. He kissed him slowly, teasing him with his tongue and ran his finger down the front of Alec's chest and down his stomach. _

_Alec groaned under him and bucked his hips up in rhythm to the roll of Magnus's thrusting. He turned his head and bit lightly on his ear, "Harder."_

_Alec's breath felt hot on the side of his neck, sending unexpected shivers of lust rolling down his exposed back. As commanded, Magnus thrust into Alec harder than he had before. They started picking up speed and Magnus felt Alec's hands tug on the hairs at the nape of his neck. All of a sudden he stopped his thrusting all together feeling fully content with his shaft buried inside of Alec. On the other hand, having Magnus inside of him and not moving was torture to Alec since he had so much pent up heat and no way to release it all. Magnus started to move out slowly, the tightness mixed with Alec's impatient movements and noises strangely turned him on. He wanted to drag this out as long as he could and enjoy the sight of Alec writhing beneath him. He slammed back in, hilt to tip and cut Alec's cry off with his lips. _

**Jace: Magnus just texted me, he wants to know if you're alright.**

**Alec: Tell him I died.**

**Jace: I told him that you can't find your phone and you want to talk to him and that he should go over to our house to talk to you.**

**Alec: I hope you get eaten by lions. I hope Clary's father rips off your dick and force feeds it to you. You whore.**

**Jace: Says you! I haven't seen someone slut around like that since last year's Christmas party where Magnus went home with two girls and woke up with four… and a tranny. At least I had sex with my girlfriend.**

**Alec: I remember that! That was the day he texted me saying his girlfriend wanted breakfast so he was in the bathroom cooking bacon with her hair straighter. I hate you for not stopping me.**

**Jace: I tried! I did, and then things started getting gross so I left. Isabelle even tried to stop you but she went in and you guys were already going at it.**

**Alec: Don't come home. I will end you.**

**Jace: Good thinking, text me when the cleanup is done. P.S I think you were in a porno last night.**

Alec snapped his phone shut and threw it against the floor watching as it bounced lightly off his carpet. He needed to get dressed, if Magnus was going to come over then he needed to be dressed and showered and… coherent. He decided to skip out on breakfast so that if he puked it wouldn't be waffles.

Magnus walked up the steps of Alec's home. The door was still open from last night, slightly ajar. Knowing the door was open the whole night left a slightly unsettling feeling in his stomach. He knocked lightly and grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. The place was a mess, not like the clean and pristine Lightwood house he was use too. He took off his high top worn down sneakers and placed them where he usually did before bounding up the stairs, taking them two at a time. First, he checked the room where he saw Alec last, the guest room. He walked tentatively to the door way and peered around it, seeing no one he walked back down the hall to Alec's room. He mirrored his movements from the guest room and looked cautiously inside. Alec was still very much naked and he was standing near his curtains, texting on his phone. Magnus shot back behind the doorframe he was peeking out from and wracked his brain on the best way to present himself. He heard something thump on the floor, looking over it was Alec's phone. He cussed silently and snuck back downstairs knocking on the side of the wall he called up, "Alec! You alive?"

From upstairs Alec froze in place, "No! I mean yes!" he scrambled around his room for something to throw on. "I legit just woke up, which means I'm still naked. So stay down there."Exasperatedly, he remembered about taking a shower, he was not going to talk to Magnus smelling like vodka and cat piss. "Give me ten minutes. I have to shower. And why the hell is everyone asking if I'm alive?"

"Maybe it's because last night you drank more than any normal drunk person should? You totally gave your liver a beating. I mean, I'm surprised because… you're usually the responsible one."

Alec took a deep breath. Magnus was playing it completely cool, while he on the other hand was having an internal war. For lack of better words, he deadpanned, "We, you… i… us, we. We weren't in a porno right…?"

Magnus's laugh echoed off the walls from the stairwell, "Almost Lightwood, It's a good thing I wasn't drunk or we would've been."

Alec went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, not out of anger but to let Magnus know he was getting in and wouldn't be able to talk. The steam helped to clear his thoughts but did nothing for his hangover. After he was done cleaning himself he realized how dirty he actually had been. The hard part was figuring out how he was going to talk to Magnus about this and what he was going to say. Alec came to the conclusion that since Magnus has known him for so long and has been over the house countless times to just hang out that he'll tell Alec about last night straight out, no matter how embarrassing it is. Thinking it over now, he wasn't so sure that this was a good thing. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself down and opened the door listening for Magnus down stairs. Alec noticed his own movements were stiff so he tried the best he could to cover up the soreness between his legs. "Jesus Christ, losing your virginity shouldn't be this painful," he said aloud.

Magnus's voice from downstairs startled him, he sounded like he was talking on the phone.

"No, Jace, it could've been worse." He heard Magnus say and rolled his eyes, running the towel through his hair quickly. "Yeah, one time I went to throw my girlfriend on the bed and threw her straight into my bike." Alec couldn't help laughing at that. He threw on some boxers and a tee shirt and kicked around the random stuff on his floor to find pants. He could still hear Magnus on the phone downstairs with his adopted brother on the other line. "Should I tell him that he announced to every one that instead of shaving he was going to start straightening and braiding his pubes or should I leave that part out?" Hearing this, Alec slammed his dresser drawer shut, pulling on a pair of jeans. He heard Magnus say a hurried goodbye and hang up the phone. "I'm coming up there, be not naked." He called up the stairs and loudly stomped up them.

Alec sat down on the edge of his bed and Magnus sat on the floor. The silence that followed was really awkward in Alec's opinion but knowing Magnus, the other boy probably thought it was no big deal. "So," he began. "Lay it on me."

"I already did." Magnus burst out laughing at his own joke. "Just kidding, that was bad. Well, we may or may not have had really hot sex last night," he bit his thumbnail.

"Judging by the soreness of my ass, we did."

Magnus almost laughed, "I was just about to ask if you were sore."… "I'd apologize for slamming you so hard but I'm not sorry."

"Shush! Don't, just like… don't speak."

"I thought you wanted to know the details of last night?"

"I do and I don't."

"Do you do this to all of your one night stands? Indecisively ask them to tell you exactly what happened in bed? Because most people just call it a good night whether they remember it or not."

"All my one night stands?" Alec scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest which did good things for his biceps. "Uh, you're the only one buddy."

"I am? You mean you haven't had sex since you lost your virginity to that girl... what's her face?"

"I never lost my virginity to any girl. You just assumed I had sex with her."

Magnus moved around on Alec's carpet, sliding his socked foot across it. "So, you're a virgin…?"

"Was. Past tense. I was a virgin."

Magnus pondered the thought, "I… don't think I would've done what I did with you last night if I had known that. Or at least, I would've been a little gentler."

"So we had sex."

"Hot sex."

Alec rolled his eyes and tried to fight down his blush, "Why didn't you stop me? You weren't even drunk!" he threw his arms in the air. "Did I do anything else embarrassing?"

"I didn't stop you because I didn't want to. Although, in the back of my mind I knew I should've. Do you really want to know that?"

"No, I really don't but I feel like I have to. Like, did I do anything that sober me would regret?"

"Well, you nailed a chicken wing to your basement door but I'm not sure you would regret that…" when he laughed his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. His black hair a messy crown atop his head had flecks of glitter in it. Alec figured they were from last night and he couldn't get them out in the shower.

"Great."

Magnus inched forward, "So, we had sex. It's not a big deal and it's not the end of the world. Don't stress out about it too much. It'll give you wrinkles."

Alec got off his bed and sat down in front of Magnus Indian style with his legs folded under him. He took a deep breath, uncertainty in his eyes. "Well, it's kind of a big deal to me. I guess, I just, -uh, I don't know. This is just weird for me. You're my neighbor; I've known you since forever. I wish I could remember. This is why I don't get drunk!"

Magnus creased his brow, half out of not knowing what to say and half out of sympathy. "Maybe there's a way to kick start your memory – though I doubt it'll work…" in one swift movement he closed the space between him and Alec and planted a kiss right on the other boy's lips.

Startled, Alec flinched breaking the brief kiss, "Uh, that didn't do anything."

"That's because you didn't give it enough time." Magnus rolled his green eyes. "Come here." He leaned over and place one of his hands at Alec's jaw and the other supported his weight on the carpet. This time the kiss was slower almost measured. Knowing what was coming, Alec didn't flinch away. Instead he closed his eyes and went with what was happening.

He felt Magnus move closer; their small kisses were gradually gaining force. "This isn't working," Alec hummed against Magnus's lips.

Magnus's kisses strayed from Alec's lips to the side of his mouth, then to his jaw where Magnus lightly bit down on the skin. "Who's to say we won't trigger something eventually?"

Alec moved his face away from Magnus to look him straight in the eye. His face was probably red. Magnus's eyes glimmered under the light making him look like a mischievous teenager. He blinked slowly, his hand still on Alec's neck holding him close. Alec didn't know what pushed him to kiss Magnus in that instant but he guessed it was the same thing that pushed him to have sex with him the other night. He flicked his tongue out and licked Magnus's bottom lip.


	2. Smutsmutsmut

Magnus lay in the bed, feeling completely satisfied with himself. If only Alec could remember what happened the night before.

_Magnus made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, feeling Alec's fingers knot themselves in his hair. The music pounded through the dark room, it was like a scene you'd find in a nightclub with people grinding on each other and drinking. He hooked his finders in Alec's belt loops and used them as leverage to pull the Lightwood closer to him. They stood chest to chest and toe to toe, Alec swayed on his feet lightly mainly from the alcohol and a little from the music. Magnus smirked, Alec's blue liquid-fire eyes matched his fearless expression. _

"_What are you smiling at?" Alec leaned forward and kissed him._

_The aura in the room was intoxicating, there were way too many people crammed into one space to be comfortable causing the over temperature and lust factor of the room to skyrocket. No one seemed to care though. _

"_Nothing," Magnus went to kiss him back, his lips brushed lightly across Alec's before moving just out of reach. He looked into Alec's eyes never breaking contact before pushing him backwards lightly until the back of his shins hit the couch. He pushed Alec onto the leather sofa and got on top him. Magnus's smirk returned, "Well, what do we have here?" he reached down between Alec's thighs and groped his hard on through his jeans._

_Magnus leaned forward and kissed him and slid his hand under the hem of Alec's shirt. He nipped at Alec's jaw line and down the side of his neck. When Alec moaned Magnus could feel the vibrations from his vocal chords under his lips. Alec bucked his hips upward causing a dull shiver of pleasure in both of them so in return Magnus ground his own hips down too, harder than Alec had. Alec tugged on Magnus's hair getting the boy to look at him before Magnus attacked Alec's collar bone with his mouth, sucking and biting eventually leaving the skin red with irritation. _

_Alec groaned, the fabric of his jeans rubbed against his hard-on sending waves of heat to his nerves. He rocked his hips against Magnus and felt that he was hard too. The music and the heat was getting to him, he decided that he and Magnus were wearing too many clothes and he needed a release. He pushed Magnus up off of him so that they were both at a sitting position and pulled Magnus by his shirt collar towards him so that their lips met in a sloppy kiss, "We should go somewhere else." His speech slurred._

_Magnus took a moment trying to figure out what Alec said over the music. He leaned in close and put his mouth right by Alec's ear and said, "You're drunk."_

"_No I'm not!" Alec protested, being careful to pronounce his words like a sober person. "Jace always acts trashy, so why can't I?"_

"_Because, you'll regret it in the morning! Believe me, I know you will!"_

"_No," Alec dragged the syllable out. "I promise!" he bit down on Magnus's lobe. _

_They were up and moving towards the hallway. Magnus pushed away all logic from his mind and downed two shots to ease his nerves. The alcohol stung its way down his throat, whatever he had drunk it was strong. Alec grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him shoving his tongue in. Magnus knew Alec was being sloppy and he didn't really mind, adding his own tongue to the dance. The feeling of Alec biting his bottom lip and sucking on it lightly went straight to his groin. His pants were almost unbearably tight. Alec's hands were at the small of his back, under his jacket and under his shirt. Gripping his hip bones to grind himself against Magnus. Their kissing picked up the pace, Magnus grunted into Alec's mouth feeling his back hit the wall. He ran his hands down the front of Alec's tee shirt feeling the outline of his abdominal muscles through the thin fabric. It really turned him on. Alec wasn't an obviously muscular guy and he never wore tight clothing but Magnus had seen him with his shirt off once when they were sixteen and if it was hot then, then it'll be twice as hot now. _

_Alec looked up at Magnus through his thick black lashes and started walking backwards, his eyes never leaving Magnus's as he led him through the crowd until they reached a closed door. He worked a hickey onto the base of Magnus's neck. He opened the door and they stumbled in the room together. Magnus shed his jacket and tossed it to the side. He ripped off his shoes while Alec took off his shirt, having already been barefoot to begin with since he felt no need to wear shoes- after all it's his house. When their bodies clashed again in the dark room there was no more going slow, just rushed kisses and groping. Alec's eager hands trailed up and down Magnus's back, his cold fingertips heating up immediately. _

"_Put your hands up," Alec lifted Magnus's shirt up and off._

_He licked and bit Magnus's skin on his chest before moving to his lightly toned stomach. Subtly they were moving towards the bed and when they were close enough Alec pushed Magnus's shoulders so that he fell back onto the covers. Alec continued where he left off at Magnus's navel. He could feel the heat radiating off of Magnus wherever his fingertips brushed. He unbuckled his belt and then his pants, sparing a second to look up at Magnus and to see the other boy's eyes clouded over with lust. Magnus kicked his pants off, groaning at the weight finally off his straining cock which was still held back by his boxer briefs. Alec touched Magnus through his underwear and tugged on his sensitive balls. Magnus hissed and arched lightly off the bed. His cock twitched, aching for release under Alec's teasing touch. Alec added his mouth and licked him through his briefs getting them wet. Magnus dug the side of his face into the mattress, biting back a moan. He needed his underwear to be gone so that Alec could take him in full on. _

"_Blow me," he groaned. _

_Alec paused with the tip of his tongue tracing the outline of Magnus's cock through his underwear. He reached up and pulled the other boy's underwear off. Magnus lifted his hips from the bed so that Alec could get his underwear fully off. His cock sprung free from its confines and Alec wrapped his hands around the shaft. He began pumping it up and down and it didn't take long for him to add his tongue. Magnus closed his eyes and swore, threading his fingers through Alec's hair. He moaned through his teeth when Alec finally went down on him taking him in until Magnus felt his head hit the back of Alec's throat. He was delightfully surprised at how good Alec's blow job skills were. Hell, he hadn't even known the kid was gay although he had his suspicions, like everyone else. Since Alec himself never confirmed if he was gay or not nobody knew or really cared yet here he was drunk and deep throating his neighbor in his guest room. _

"_That feels so good."_

_Alec hummed a reply and laughed, the vibrations from his vocal chords on his hard cock sent waves of pleasure through Magnus. His hands he urged Alec to take him in deeper and so did his hips that thrust up off the bed. Alec put his hands on Magnus's hips, pressing them back down into the bed to keep him still. He worked his tongue along the tip of his cock and down the sides of it and kept his hand at the base twisting upward in a cork-screw motion following his lips. He moved slowly at first until Magnus was moaning for him to go a little faster and to take him deeper. _

_Alec let go of Magnus's hips which immediately resulted in Magnus thrusting up into Alec's mouth repeatedly until he felt himself hit the back of Alec's throat. Alec took Magnus out of his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside of his cock from base to tip. Then he crawled on top of Magnus and kissed him long and hard. _

_Magnus's hands went for Alec's belt which was digging into his navel painfully. He kissed Alec back and yanked his pants down, boxers and all. Alec stood and kicked his pants off his ankles. His belt clanked on the hardwood floor loudly. He ran his hand through the front of his black hair causing it to stick up a little. Magnus used his elbows to support him. He lusted for the boy in front of him, currently naked and sweaty standing at the foot of the bed with slightly red cheeks and a head full of "I just got laid" hair. Nothing else mattered. He let his eyes drink up the scene. He leaned up further so that his hands now supported him and met Alec half way as he was moving to crawl back on top of him. He cupped the side of Alec's face with his hands and looked in his eyes. He didn't seem to be as drunk as he was when they had started making out which was a good thing. Magnus kissed him and rolled him over so that they were in a new position. Alec was on the bottom on his back and Magnus was on top of him. Their chests were pressed together. Magnus put his elbows on either side of Alec's head and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Alec bent his legs at Magnus's side. He seemed impatient and he would lift his hips up and grind himself on Magnus who would groan in his ear and return the grind. Alec bit the bottom of Magnus's ear urging him to do something. _

"_Shit," Magnus groaned against his neck, "Lube."_

"_Huh?" was Alec's only response before hooking his leg around Magnus's back._

'_Guess he's drunker than I thought.' Magnus pushed himself up and looked around the room for anything he could use as lubrication._

_Just then the door burst open revealing Jace, "Hey Mag, have you seen Al- holy shit." He flew around, already scarred by the scene in front of him. Behind him Isabelle gasped._

"_If you're looking for Alec, he's here." Magnus pointed._

_Jace made a bunch of immature noises of disgust only because it is generally disturbing when you walk in on your brother having sex. _

_"Oh my god, are you guys having sex? Holy shit!" Isabelle screeched. "Go Alec!" she laughed. "Wait, Magnus, is he drunk?"_

_Magnus looked down at Alec who was surprisingly not grinding up against him like some animal in heat. "Yeah he is."_

_Isabelle gave Magnus a look of worry. _

"_Hey, I tried to talk him out of it. He swears he's sober."_

_Jace turned to leave. "This is way too weird. Fuck, this is weird. I'm scarred."_

_Magnus called after him, "I need lube!"_

"_I'm not going to give you lube so you can fuck my brother!" _

"_Iz-"_

"_Fine, be right back." She turned around and left leaving the door open. When she came back she tossed Magnus a bottle of lubricant. "I took this out of Jace's room." Without another word she closed the door and left._

"_Okay Alec," he uncapped the lube, Alec's legs already on either side of him. "This is your last chance to back o-"_

_Alec kissed him on the mouth, cutting off the rest of his sentence. He rolled his hips up against Magnus rubbing their cocks together. Magnus groaned and took that as a positive sign that he could continue. He shivered against Alec; the lube was cold on his skin. He positioned himself at Alec's entrance and started to push in. To him, Alec felt unbelievably tight he leaned down and bit lightly along Alec's jaw line enjoying the reaction he was getting.  
>Alec moaned loudly. The feeling of Magnus slowly push himself inside him was too much to bear. He needed friction and he needed it now. He carelessly threw his arms over Magnus's shoulders and experimentally rolled his hips up. He arched his back, not really knowing if what he was feeling was pain or pleasure. Magnus buried his entire shaft inside Alec and kissed him. He started moving; ever so slightly he would move his hips back and forth. Alec's breathing picked up and when Magnus pulled out halfway and thrust back in, he dug his nails into Magnus's back and moaned. <em>

"_Ah, fuck!" Alec rolled his hips up wanting more._

_Magnus hooked Alec's legs on his forearms and slammed into him. Alec's startled yelp was muffled by Magnus kissing him. He thrust in and out of Alec hard and fast. The heat in the room became suffocating. _

_Magnus leaned down and bit Alec's jaw, "Touch yourself." _

_Alec moaned and reached down in between them to touch his own dick that was sandwiched between his and Magnus's abdomens. He swore and squeezed his eyes shut, "Right there." Magnus grunted and pulled all the way out then slamming all the way back in. Alec's fingers found their way to Magnus's hair and pulled. He pulled out again and this time told Alec to get on all fours. Magnus pushed in again and groaned into the back of Alec's neck. He picked up where he left off and started steadily thrusting in and out. Alec could feel every movement Magnus made. He felt every break in their rhythm and his body responded too it. Every time Magnus took his dick out an extra inch or sped up the littlest bit, Alec felt it. Magnus grabbed Alec by his hair and attacked his neck with kisses and bites. _

_Alec felt Magnus getting sloppy with his rhythm and he too felt the heat swell up inside of him. "Magnus, I, " he moaned._

_Magnus cursed feeling Alec tighten around him. He lifted his hips back and thrust them back in. He grabbed Alec's hips and brought the boy back on his cock, meeting his thrusts half way. Alec dug his hands into the pillow case in front of him and groaned out Magnus's name. He arched his back and Magnus lifted him by his shoulders so that he was in a sitting position with Magnus still in him. He kissed Alec long and slow sensing his own release coming on. When Alec came he arched his back off of Magnus's stomach and threw his head back. Magnus grabbed his shoulders and thrust up into him feeling Alec's lower abdominal muscles contract on his dick. He groaned into Alec's neck and resisted the urge to bite down on Alec's hot skin. When he came he pushed Alec forcefully onto his stomach and rammed into him.  
><em>

_When it was all done Magnus rolled off of Alec, both breathing heavily. _

'_Fuck, that actually just happened.' Magnus thought to himself, wondering idly if his dick was going to be sore in the morning. _

**askmalec. tumblr. com  
>^ Malec ask blog! If you have a tumblr follow this blog The smutty drawings deff won't disappoint. ;) <strong>


End file.
